keeping the faith
by mmeeaa
Summary: 3rd story in tired of dancing series. spoilers La palabra


Keeping the Faith

Sequels to tired of dancing and from here to eternity

Spoilers La Palabra and a little no exit

Disclaimers I do not own any of the WW characters or any part of the NBC Corporation. These stories are purely for my amusement.

Josh and Donna had only been married a month and things were going well. Their marriage was still very much a secret but they were happy, as happy as people in a long distance marriage could be. They talked to each other at least twice a day and the campaign trail schedule allowed them to see each other about once a month. Both of them hated not seeing each other everyday but neither regretted their marriage. When they looked at the chain on their necks with the rings that joined them from eternity, they felt connected by love and that made it all worth it.

Then one morning their marriage would be tested. Donna hoping that her husband knew she would always be faithful; Josh having to trust his heart and ignore all the allegations that were coming forward about his wives relationship with another man.

"_Russell spokeswoman Donna Moss has been linked in a sexual relationship with a Hoynes staffer. We have yet to reach either side for comment." _Read by news anchorwoman.

This was the first thing Josh heard that morning. Before he even had time to process this new information he felt his cell vibrate.

"Donna."

"No Joshua it's your Mother. I just saw the news."

"It's not true Mom."

"Now Josh, I love Donna but you never know maybe she was tired of waiting for you and this young man came along things happened between them."

"Mom, Donna didn't do anything with this man! The reason I know this is because she's my wife. We didn't tell you because we wanted to keep something like this from happening, but look what's happened now Donna's in the midst of a sex scandal anyway!"

"How long have you been married?"

"A month, we flew to Hawaii and got married on the beach we flew back each going our separate ways on the campaign trail."

"Joshua, all you can do is be there for her as much as you can. Listen to her and try to keep your cool. The last thing she needs to worry about on top of everything is you losing your cool."

"Thanks Mom. I have to go now I have a call beeping in. Love you."

"Love you too. By the way I am happy for the both of you."

"Josh Lyman."

"Josh." She was sobbing. "Nothing happened we just had a drink but that was it, it was just a drink."

"I never doubted for a second that you did anything. Donna it will be ok no matter what happens it will be ok because we're in this together."

"I am beginning to hate this campaign and I hate being married in secret. I want to wear my ring on my finger. I want to wake up and have the first person I see to be you."

"Why did you have a drink with someone from Hoynes staff?"

"The reason I had a drink with the guy from the Hoynes campaign he started to talk to me about working with you in the white house. I thought it would be nice to talk to someone new about something besides the campaign and numbers. I knew you were going to be busy that evening with the Santos campaign so I said yes to a drink. When he stood up at the bar he gave me a hug and left. Then I noticed he forgot his wallet and his room king was in his wallet so I went to his room to give it to him. He was at his door looking for his wallet when I got to his room and I gave it to him. He asked if I still talked to you and I told him yes I did. He mentioned how he had an article that had a lot of nice things to say about the Santos campaign and he asked me to come in so he could give it to me. I took the article from him and then I left but when we got to the door he kissed me on the cheek. I told him I only wanted to be friends and he said he did as well and not to worry because he was seeing someone."

"I didn't sleep with him and I didn't make any physical advances. When he kissed me on the cheek it was in a friend kind of way."

"Donna you did nothing wrong. He seemed like a nice guy to talk to and the campaign trail can get lonely and sometimes it's just nice to have someone to just have a drink with and talk. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No you are doing it right now. I love you"

"I love you too. Mom knows I told her when she was giving me her expect the worse speech. I told her I knew you weren't involved with this guy because I knew my wife wouldn't do that to me."

"Was she upset that she wasn't there for the wedding?"

"No she said she was happy for us."

"Ok, well I need to get ready to head out as do you, so I will talk to you tonight. I love you, Josh."

"Talk to you tonight, love you."

Josh was used to dealing with the press it was apart of campaigning but he was not prepared for them to ask him questions about Donna.

"Mr. Lyman, what are your feelings on the allegations about your former assistant?" A reporter asked.

"Donna Moss has always carried herself in a professional manner and she would never carry herself in any other way."

"Have you talked to Ms. Moss?"

"Who I talk to during my personal time is personal so I will not grace that question with an answer. Now please if you'll excuse me I have a campaign to run."

"Donna Moss."

"Hey Donna its CJ. Have you seen the news in the past half hour?'

"No I have been avoiding the TV's like the plague. Why what's happened now?"

"One reporter corned Josh and asked him questions about you and the allegations."

"Oh god, what did he do?"

"He handled it very professionally he told them that you always carried yourself in a professional manner and when they asked if the two of you still spoke he told them that the answer to that question was of a personal nature. He may not have used those exact words but that's basically what he said."

"Well that is a great answer. I am glad he kept his cool."

"Yeah hey Donna I want to apologize for the things I said the night of the lockdown. I was out of line and I should not have put my two cents on your relationship. Your relationship with Josh is your personal business. I just hope that one day he will get the guts to you how he feels."

"That day may come sooner than you think, CJ."

"Is there something your not telling me."

"There's a lot I can't tell you. Hey CJ I have to let you go I am getting another call."

"Donna wait, there was a statement just released from the Hoynes staffer stating that the blonde woman he was seen kissing was his girlfriend former White House lawyer Ainsley Hayes."

"I always told her we looked alike. Okay now I really have to go I still have someone beeping in."

"Bye Donna."

"Donna Moss."

"Hello my love have you seen the news?"

"Yes can you believe it Ainsley Hayes? Poor Sam will be crushed"

"Yeah but he will be ok. So how's my beautiful lady doing this evening?"

"Well I am relieved and excited because I get to see my husband next week."

"Yes and I have some great things planned."

"Like what?"

"Donna you will find out soon enough."


End file.
